Meiko Maika
Meiko Maika(マイカ芽衣子,Maika Meiko) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure. She is the daughter of Ranmaru Maika and part of the Maika Clan. Personality Like her father, Meiko has a cool and collected type of way she handles things. Also like him, Meiko sits in the middle of grass fields, letting the wind blow through her hair. Meiko can also get rowdy when needed to as shown when she yelled at Nasune to get away from Kinuzō or she'll hurt him. She'll yell but when she sees Arasune she'll get really shy and try to get close on his good side. She loves her father very much, so much that she hugs him everytime she sees him. Ranmaru loves his daughter very much too. Appearance Meiko has fair skin, blue eyes, and brown hair that reach her mid-back. She wears a light brown top, fishnet armbands, a sash that holds her forehead protector, beige shorts and burgundy sandals. She usually has a long-strapped brown bag hanging from her shoulders to her waist. She rarely wears her earrings. Abilities Mind Ciphering Meiko has gained her father's and grandfather's ability of reading and taking people's minds. She unlocked it by concentrating on her father's mind. She was actually trying to search for information about her mother, which was about to be hers until her father blocked her with his mind. Later she discovered she could make people faint, excluding her father. Intelligence She is also seen to have great book smarts, as she knows everything there is to be a great kunoichi. She is usually carrying a brown bag with books about being a shinobi. Her father, secretly on his own time, told her secrets about where and when to use her abilities. Taijustsu Like her father, Meiko uses mainly kicks in combat. She forces her chakra into her legs to deliver a more powerful attack. Demonstrated on Nasune, she proved that she can be a strong kunoichi. Epilogue In the village, Meiko is talking to her best friend, Kinuzō, and talking about new ways to complete their training. Soon they are approached by Nasune, who stumbles over his words. Meiko yells at him to get away from Kinuzō and she pulls her away from him. Later, Meiko is in the training field waiting for Kinuzō and Takumi. Not knowing her mother, she tends to find who she was. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month : Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month Meiko will make an appearance in this spin-off. Boruto: Naruto the Movie : Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie Meiko will make an appearance in this film. Trivia * Meiko means "prosperous", which she is holding dearly to that title with all the training she does. * Her favorite foods are grapes, shrimps, sushi, and fried rice with soy sauce. * Her best friend is Kinuzō, they hangout in the village all the time. * She has a major crush on Arasune and considered Nasune her rival. Reference Meiko Maika is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Eveclark on deviantART. Category:FINAL Category:Female Category:Konohagakure|}